cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Kattari Flotta
Summary The Heretic Fleet. This is a string of pirate confederacies who strike both the Khanate and Aquethaini shipping. Kattari are tolerated by Cete, because of their respect for Cete traditions. "The most faithful of thieves" The Kattari are actually very religious for pirates. Each ship's captain is a cleric; and each ship is considered a holy place, imbued with the power of the gods. The people are a mix of artisans, carpenters, thieves, bards, and holy warriors. They are deeply entwined to the sea, considering it their salvation and source of income. They look down upon farming and other agricultural work. Fishing is considered an acceptable career. But most fishermen serve as pirates as well. Politics The Heretic Fleet is barely governable; a fractious state of competing ships and families. Kattari value bravado and creativity over statecraft. A man or woman who demonstrates skill as a pirate can rise to rule over several islands in the span of months--and fall just as fast. Every year Kattari who want to vote meet at "the Plunder." Any Kattari may vote. But by tradition crew almost always vote with their captain Society Kattari society is very open. Men and women are considered equals. Kattari may marry any other Kattari. But most marriages are temporary. Children are considered blessed if born on the ocean. Those "born by the ship," are raised by the crew. Often they consider their true father or mother to be the ship's captain. Warfare The Kattari rarely fight as an organized force. However, they are a significant naval power in the Ocea Pacem. They are considered among the best pirates and marines in Cetemar. Kattari avoid major naval battles, preferring to raid and take prize ships. They are said to have as many as 25 warships, a hundred more smaller vessels, with up to 10,000 warriors who can take up the sword. The Sea Knives The Sea Knives are the most famed warrior guild among the Kattari. They have trained all their lives for seaborne combat. The Sea Knives have a preternatural sense of balance. They are able to shoot and fight in the high seas as if it was solid ground. They are masters of the boarding axe and cutlass. Location The Kattari live among the Xyphos Islands in the Ocea Pacem. They are bordered to the south by the Avag Khanate, to the west by the Duchy of Aquethaine, to the north by the Zama Adhri, and to the east by open ocean. Estimated Numbers There are thought to be 50,000-100,000 Kattari. 80% are of human stock 10% are Fellbreed orks and gobli The remainder are halfbreeds, gnomic, haefling, and dwarves. Known Towns Allies The Zama Ardhi allow the Kattari safe passage in their lands. The Poleis Oktoskeli also secretly buy Kattari shipping. The Cete tribes tolerate the Kattari. Foes The Avag Khanate are ancient enemies of the Kattari. Encounters between the cultures are often violent. The Aquethaini Dukes post bounties for notorious Kattari pirates; and occasionally mount raids against them. (However, they secretly tolerate the piracy to contain the Avag Khanate.) Characters Category:Cultures